


Too Many Times

by Hoothootowls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Rhodey, Sorta jerk Steve, past suicide attempt(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoothootowls/pseuds/Hoothootowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Point I'm making Rogers is; I've saved Tony from ending himself too many times already. I don't want to do it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Times

"You listen here Rogers -yes rogers you're no captain- if you ever say Tony's worthless again you'll regret it." The harshness in Rhodey's tone put Steve off. How dare he come here and start being so rude.

"I don't even know what you're talking about Colonel and what does it even mean to you?" Already on defense Steve can't help the equally harsh treatment.

Rhodey just stares at Steve for a few seconds. Seemingly baffled like what Steve was saying was the stupidest shit he's ever heard. "Oh really you can't remember the time on the helicarrier where you literally said and I quote 'I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.' to Tony's face? Doesn't ring a bell?"

Yeah Steve remembers. He remembers Tony being an asshole and treating him with no respect.

"Yeah so okay maybe I did. But Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut. He acted so rude without no respect-""Why should Tony respect you? Because you're Captain America? America's icon?"

It was Steve's turn be baffled. He could understand that being Tony's friend he would be angry but to come here and call him out on it? It was old news anyway.

"Again why does it matter? That was a while ago; me and Tony are on okay terms now."

Great, Rhodey was giving Steve that look again. The 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"What!" Steve snapped.

"Why does it matter to me? Do you even know how idiotic this sounds to me? Tony is my best friend of course I'll care if someone makes him feel like shit! Also who cares of it was a while ago to him your words are still fresh in his mind. Tormenting him over and over again because you know what Rogers? You knew exactly what to say too hurt Tony."

The moment it looked like Steve was going to object Rhodey slammed his chance down.

"Ah ah no. Stay quiet. You need to listen so you don't go spouting bullshit in the future." Rhodey paused to see if Steve would obey. He did.

"And 'you're on okay terms now'? Where did you get that idea from? You might think that but Tony can't look at you without remembering how you supposedly hates him. Shh shh I don't care if you don't because that's what he thinks."

"He doesn't show it but what you said actually affected him. Giving him flash backs when his shit of a father decided Tony wasn't good enough to be his son."

Rhodey saw the flicker of new anger at the insult to Howard but was smart enough to stay quiet.

."Point I'm making Rogers is; I've saved Tony from ending himself too many times already. I don't want to do it again. So you need to go down stairs and say sorry, that you didn't mean it. Because Tony Stark is the greatest man I've ever known. Even if he acts like an asshole to the public." Rhodey's glare hardened.

"Especially to worse assholes who judge him on the spot without getting to know him."

Steve didn't get a single word in because as soon as he was done, Rhodey turned away. Heading back down to Tony's lab.

Steve followed.


End file.
